Air abrasion systems are generally known which deliver a mixture of abrasive material and pressurized gas to perform tooth reduction procedures. Tooth reduction is commonly performed to remove tooth decay and may involve cutting, excavating, or etching of the enamel and dentin layers of the tooth. Procedures using air abrasion systems are similar to sand-blasting operations in that particles of abrasive material are propelled at an elevated velocity toward the tooth area so that the particles cut the tooth.
Air abrasion systems are commonly attached by a hose to an abrasion hand piece which directs the gas-abrasive material mixture toward the target area inside the patient's mouth. The abrasive hand pieces typically have a nozzle orifice at one end thereof which directs the mixture. The dentist holds the hand piece and aims the nozzle orifice at the desired location so that the affected tooth structure is reduced.
Unfortunately, conventional abrasion hand pieces cause discomfort to the patient. Previous hand pieces typically have a metal tip which is inserted inside the mouth during dental procedures. The metal tip has a hard outer surface which the patient may accidentally bite and which uncomfortably rests inside the patient's mouth. Furthermore, the backside of the tip is often used to retract the cheek, lips, and tongue of the patient. When used in this manner, the metal tip creates a localized point of pressure at the area of contact with the mouth which is uncomfortable to the patient.
A further problem with conventional abrasion hand pieces is that they make it difficult to determine which hand piece is intended for use during a particular dental procedure. The appearance of conventional abrasion hand pieces are similar so that hand pieces having nozzles disposed at similar angles appear to be identical, even though they may have nozzle orifices sized for different dental procedures. As a result, conventional abrasion hand pieces make it difficult to select the appropriate hand piece for a particular procedure from a group of hand pieces.
Conventional abrasion hand pieces are also overly difficult to maneuver. The dentist must frequently reposition the tip of the abrasion hand piece during a dental procedure. To redirect the tip, the dentist must typically move the entire hand piece by, for example, rolling or repositioning the hand piece in his or her hand. Furthermore, conventional abrasion hand pieces are typically connected to a hose which tends to restrict or limit such repositioning, making it awkward to redirect the tip.
Conventional abrasion hand pieces are further awkward to hold. Abrasion hand pieces typically have an outer surface similar to that of a pen. The abrasion hand piece is typically held between the thumb and forefinger, with a rear portion of the hand piece resting near the base of the thumb at a specific contact point. Accordingly, conventional hand pieces are easily dropped, especially if the hand piece slips from between the thumb and forefinger.
Conventional abrasion hand pieces, when used with conventional abrasion systems, have a problem of build-up of residual abrasive material inside the hand piece. When convention abrasion systems finish delivering a blast of abrasive material, some material remains in the hand piece. This is detrimental because subsequent blasts of abrasive material are resisted by the residual material, thereby lowering the velocity of the subsequent blasts to create puffs of abrasive material which are dispersed outside the patient's mouth. As a result, when a hand piece is used with a conventional system, the hand piece may contain residual abrasive material and therefore must be replaced or cleaned before subsequent use.